akatsuki holiday
by TobiSiAnakBaik
Summary: anggota Akatsuki lagi bosan ! enaknya ngapain ya ? my first fanfic .. rada garing sih , RnR please


AKATSUKI'S HOLIDAY !!

Author : Tobi Akatsuki

Hari minggu itu seperti biasa Pein mengadakan rapat di markas akatsuki , Pein berceramah tentang bagaimana cara mengalahkan Biiju (dikutip dari buku yang semalam ia beli di Gramedia) karena terlalu serius berceramah , ternyata semua anggota Akatsuki tertidur begitu pulasnya

"WOOY BANGUN !!!" Pein murka

"…" semua masih pulas tertidur

"assalamualaikum" kata sebuah suara yang cukup Pein kenal , Itachi memakai baju ibunya yang kebesaran dengan rambut kayak abis digigitin tikus , Itachi juga tidak memakai alas kaki

"eh Itachi sejak kapan lu jadi pengemis?" tanya Pein membukakan pintu

"sori pemimpin ! abisnya baju akatsuki Itachi belum kering , yang ada Cuma ini!" kata Itachi nyengit nyengir kayak orang gila

"sepatu lu mana?" tanya Pein

"digigitin anjing sayaa ! Maaf .. maaf .." kata Itachi meminta maaf

"tuh rambut kenapa?" tanya Pein menunjuk rambut Itachi

"tadi pengering rambut saya meledak pemimpin!" kata Itachi

"kenapa lu telat?"

"disuruh ngebenerin pengering rambut saya sama Ibu saya"

"loh Ibu lu kan uda lu bantai ?" tanya Pein heran

"oh.. itu saya idupin lagi" kata Itachi

"alasan ! uda sana dengerin gua ceramah!" kata Pein ngedumel

"itu kenapa pemimpin?" tanya Itachi menujuk tumpukan jenazah jenazah umm maksud saya orang orang yang pulas tertidur di lantai ruangan rapat

"oh itu koleksi piaraan gua , udah sana!"

5 MENIT KEMUDIAN

"yah jadi Itachi .. blah blah bla.." Pein yang terlalu serius ceramah sampai lantai markas basah semua kena hujan lokal

Pein baru sadar dia dikacangin oleh para anak anak Akatsuki

"WOOOY BANGUUN!!" Pein berteriak

"waah ! ada apa ? apa ? makanan gratis? Hah ?" tanya Itachi kebingungan

"hoaaam masih ngantuk!" kata Konan memeluk gulingnya

"hey lu ke rapat bawa bawa guling?" tanya Hidan

"iyalah!" kata Konan

"ohh ada apa ini ? Tobi mengantuk !" kata Tobi sambil berdiri , lalu KREEKEK KREEKEK , ia merasa menginjak sesuatu

"AAARGH PEDANG GUAA!" kata Kisame mengejar tobi yang sudah keburu lari ke perempatan jalan

"Pein .. kami bosaan" kata Deidara

"kami butuh liburaan!" kata Itachi

"aah enakan berdoa .." kata Hidan "dasar si Alim" kata Itachi

"ke toko tanah liat aja .. gua lagi butuh uang nih un ! mending jualin hasil karya" kata Deidara

"mendingan di rumah" kata Konan "bisa maen origami"

"yasudah kita besok libur dari rapat dan kita jalan jalan kemanapun kalian suka!"

Keesokan harinya ..

--Itachi's Holiday—

"huhuhu.. coba aja gua ngga ngebunuh semua klan gua .. coba aja gua ngga ngelakuin itu semua .. coba aja Sasuke ngga masuk ke Orochimaru .. huhuhu" Itachi sedang merenung di tempat yang dulunya Desa Uchiha dengan lima kardus tisu yang sudah habis di sebelahnya .. tanpa Itachi sadari , Deidara dan Tobi sedang cekikikan dengan handycam di tangan "dasar cengeng" komentar Deidara "hahaha ngga nyangka Tobi kalo Itachi itu cengeng!" kata Tobi sambil cekikikan juga "senpai ! Tobi aja yang megang handy cam!" kata Tobi sambil menyambar handycam Deidara "awas loh yang bener .. jangan rusak!" kata Deidara

ternyata Deidara dan Tobi sedang mengawasi liburan para anggota Akatsuki !

-----

"iya selamat datang di Toko Bunga Mang Komar" kata sang penjaga toko dengan tampang paling manis sedunia ketika Zetsu masuk ke tokonya , padahal di dalam hati sang penjaga toko ingin sekali kabur melihat makhluk menyeramkan seperti tiu

"saya mau beli bunga" kata makhluk dengan kepala diselubungi Venus Flytrap dan bermuka setengah hitam dan setengah putih itu

"oke , semuanya jadi lima sen .. terimakasih" kata penjaga toko bunga itu , sesaat kemudian dia pingsan

"oke .. gua bakalan taro ni bunga di pemakamannya hokage ketiga" kata zetsu menahan tangis

Dan tanpa Zetsu sadari lagi lagi Tobi dan Deidara merekam semua gerak geriknya sambil tertawa puas

--

Konan sedang ribet di kamar dengan origaminya , ia melipat dua , tiga , tapi malah jadi aneh dan kemudian ia lipat lagi , tapi malah jadi robek

"aaah ! kemana kemampuan membuat origaminya gua??" tanya Konan sambil melemparkan kertas kertas origaminya di udara

"ehm.." ada sebuah suara dibelakang Konan

"eeh? Pemimpin sedang apa disini?" tanya Konan terkejut

"daripada maen origami .. mending ikut gua ke pantai" kata Pein

"hah? Yang bener , pemimpin?" tanya Konan

"benerlah! Lu kan patner gua ! jadinya gua hari ini traktir lu" kata Pein

Mereka pun pergi ke pantai Beach

"Dei Senpai mereka mau ke pantai!" kata Tobi keluar dari atap rumah Konan dengan handy cam MASIH ditangan

"oke kita ikutin mereka!" kata Deidara

"WOY SIAPA ITU DI ATEP ?? MALING YA ?" tanya Ibunya Konan histeris kaya orang kesetanan

"meong" Tobi menirukan suara kucing

"oh kucing.." kata Ibunya Konan sambil berlalu

Di pantai

"Dei senpai ! kita harus sembunyi!" kata Tobi

"tapi tetap rekam dia ya!" kata Deidara

"oke"

Pein dan Konan sedang berenang ria

"KONAAN ! TOLONGIN GUA ! GUA DISENGAT UBUR UBUR!" kata Pein yang sedang memakai boxer yang berwarna hitam dengan awan awan merah seperti jaket akatsukinya

"hahaha mampus lo ! makanya .. masa ketua cengeng kaya anak bayi!" kata Konan yang memakai baju renang yang mirip dengan jaket akatsukinya

"aah lu jadi mirip ama Hidan ! ngomongnya ke pemimpin kasar!" kata Pein ngedumel sambil ngelus ngelus tangannya yang baru aja kesengat ubur ubur

"ehm.. mesranyaa" kata Tobi "haha .. kita intip yang lain , Tobi!" kata Deidara "okelah kalo begitu Deidara senpai !!" kata Tobi

---

"eh itu kan si Hidan senpai , senpai!" kata Tobi sambil menunjuk seseorang dengan jaket akatsuki sedang melakukan ritual aneh

"aah biasa dia mah lagi melakukan ritual agamanya" kata Dei "tidak menarik! Lanjutkan ke yang lain!"

"eh , senpai ! ada Sasori tuh lagi ngebenerin tangannya !" kata Tobi sambil menunjuk cowo berambut merah yang sedang sibuk dengan lem di tangan kirinya dan tangannya yang putus kena rayap , karena ia adalah seorang boneka ! "uuh ! nyebelin banget sih dari tadi dilem ngga nempel nempel!" kata Sasori ngedumel sambil menaruh lem di sambungan lengan atas dan lengan bawahnya , Tobi tertawa terbahak bahak , begitu juga Deidara "sumpah Sasori lucu bangeet! KYAAA !!" kata Deidara kayak cewe yang baru ketemu cowo ganteng

"tuh kan senpai mulai autis lagi.." kata Tobi sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"ada Kisame senpaai ! senpai !" kata Tobi "mata yang bagus , Tobi" kata Deidara mengikuti Kisame sampai di toko "PEDANG SAKTI"

"haah ? pedang sakti ? kera sakti aja sekalian ! iya kan , senpai?" tanya Deidara

"sst.. diam dan perhatikan!" kata Deidara sambil menunjuk Kisame

"hey bisa tidak kau membetulkan pedang ini?" tanya Kisame sambil menyerahkan pedang tersebut

"eeeekh??" sang penjaga toko terkejut dan matanya membulat melihat pedang sebesar itu

"m..ma..maaf , tuan .. ini pedang udah cacat perma..ma..nen" katanya sambil mengembalikan lagi pedangnya Kisame

"oh" kata Kisame "beneran ngga bisa nih ? saya ngga punya waktu lagi buat keliling nyari orang yang bisa ngebenerin" kata Kisame , wajah hiunya mendekat pada sang penjaga toko "i..iya saya coba!" katanya sambil gemetar "oke .. HUH TOBI SIALAAAAN!!" kata Kisame berteriak "uwaa! Tobi anak baik kok !" kata Tobi yang masih mengawasi "eh kaya ada suara Tobi!" kata Kisame , dengan cepat Dei mengeong "meong" "oh Cuma kucing !" kata Kisame sambil menatap sekeliling , saat Kisame lengah .. Tobi dan Deidara kabur

"huuh jadi mata mata melelahkan!" kata Tobi sambil membuka handphonenya "mau ngapain buka hape?" tanya Deidara "mau update status di twitter" kata Tobi sambil cengengesan di balik topengnya "oh . gua juga mau atuh" kaat Dei sambil membuka HP nya juga , tak lupa Dei melihat status dari teman teman akatsukinya

Tobi Anak Baik: jadi mata mata itu melelahkan !

Deidara Senpai patner Tobi : Tobi Anak Baik gimana seeh ? ! malah diupdate lagi status tentang mata matanya !! RT Tobi Anak Baik : jadi mata mata itu melelahkan !

Konan itu patner pemimpin : #sedang bersenang senang bersama Pein tercinta

Pein itu pemimpin : sedang bersenang senang sendirian *ditakol ku Konan*

Kisame suka pedang : TOBI SIALAN ! PEDANG GUA NGGA BISA DIPERBAIKIN TAU !

Kakuzu sedang bosan : menjaga markas itu membosankan . kalo begitu aku jalan jalan saja

Kakuzu sedang bosan : pemimpin Pein : iya .. jangan ceramah di twitter!

Pein itu pemimpin : Kakuzu sedang bosan :: jangan tinggalkan markas ya ! kalo misalnya laper di kulkas ada makanan , tapi jangan makan semuanya , uang kas kta uda abis buat beli makanan , kalo bosen ada TV ama PS tuh .. komputer jangan dipake ! MAHAL TAU BAYAR INTERNETNYA !!

Hidan saja : sedang serius berritual

Pein itu pemimpin : Itachi itu menangis dan Zetsu itu venusflytrap dasar CENGENG !

Itachi itu menangis : hiks .. hiks ..

Zetsu itu venusflytrap : huuhuu .. T___T

Kakuzu : Sasori itu ngga lebay : woy tiggal di rapetin make MUR aja kalii !! RT Sasori itu ngga lebay : HUAAA TANGAN GUA GA BISA DILEM !! GIMANA GUA BISA MAKAN ? MINUM ? MANDI ? HUAAAAHAHAHAHA

Sasori itu ngga lebay : HUAAA TANGAN GUA GA BISA DILEM !! GIMANA GUA BISA MAKAN ? MINUM ? MANDI ? HUAAAAHAHAHAHA

"hahaha!" Tobi tertawa puas

"oh ya .. kita liat rekaman yang tadi yuk , Tobi !" kata Deidara sambil menyambar handy cam yang sudah berjam jam menetap di tangan Tobi , ketika Dei membuka handy camnya .. PIP !

"loh ? Tobi?" tanya Deidara

"ada apa ?" tanya Tobi

"kok ngga ada rekamannya?" tanya Dei

"mana sini Tobi lihat!!" kata Tobi menyambar handy cam itu dan ia tidak menemukan semua video tadi

"wah.. gawat!" Tobi mendadak pucat

"apa?" tanya Deidara

"To..Tobi ha..hanya membuka tutup kameranya tanpa menekan tombol 'rekam'nyaa!!" kata Tobi

"APA ?? JADI GIMANA PENGINTAIAN KITA ? PADAHAL UDAH BAGUS BAGUS !! HARUSNYA GUA AJA YANG MEGANG HANDYCAMNYA !! DASAR TOBIIIII !!" Deidara mengejar Tobi yang sudah berlari melewati atap atap rumah penduduk

-------------

AAA my first fanfic yang dipublish di meida massa !! *blushing blushing*

RnR please


End file.
